Climbing High
by FleckedWings90900
Summary: Max lives alone, miles from the nearest town, where she goes to school. But she's fine, because she is a avian-human hybrid. A mutant. What happens when two young mutants track her down to her big house? Then, when three more mutants follow, and challenge Max for her land, who will win? Will her home become a war zone, or will a truce be agreed? Mild swearing, nothing much else.


I was running. Again. However, this time it was different. I reached the bottom of the cliff, I put on my gear, and I started to climb. Climbing always cleared my head. It helped me get away from my past. Let me explain. You must be confused, so I'll start at the beginning. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Call me anything else and I'll hunt you down and break your face. I'm an orphan. My parents were scientists, trying to discover how to overpower experiments another company created. They were attacked, and shot. They died in hospital. I was ten. In my father's will, which he had made many years before, he requested that I was able to live on my own, because he knew I was capable of survival, the reason being that I am an experiment. I only have 98% human DNA, and let me tell you, the other 2% has a massive impact. It is avian DNA, and it causes me to have wings. You remember the other scientific company mentioned earlier, right? Well, they hired one of the doctors looking after my then pregnant mum to inject her with DNA changing material. Then, when I was born, I had wings. Anyway, when my parents died, despite their wishes, I was put in an orphanage. It took four years for someone to adopt me. Before then, I had been in twenty foster homes, and I was abused badly in every one of them. I didn't want to fight back in case anyone realised I was different, so I took the beatings. Despite what I was told, I knew that I was special, unique, strong, smart, and brave. I was the maximum. That was how I came up with my name. My parents didn't believe in strictly raising kids. They let me cook, fight, look after the house, name myself, and many more things. The neighbours always disapproved of my parents and me. I named myself Maximum because my dad always said I was the maximum, the best. Ride, my surname, was after Sally Ride, the astronaut, the first woman to go to space. One of the only things I didn't get a choice over was my birthday, as the day you were born can't really be changed. My birthday is the 25th April. Now, I am fourteen years old. I have blonde hair with brown highlights, brown eyes, and am tall and slender. My wings have ivory primary feathers, and black, brown and white secondary feathers. My mum said they were hawk wings.

I ran away from my adoption home, and 'family'. They adopted me to be their slave. I was ordered around, beaten, verbally abused, starved… You get the gist. I ran away ten months ago, on my fourteenth birthday. I flew to my old hideaway. It was built by my parents and I one summer. It was a massive 'E' shaped house. It half hung over a cliff, and was balanced on stilts. I lived here, and tried to live a normal life. I went to school, and had almost straight A's, with a couple of B's every now and again. I needed some money, so I work as a mountain climbing instructor. It is easy for me, because I still have above average activeness and strength. I practice on the cliff over which the house is built. I love climbing and flying, because they allow me to think things through. Although instructing brings in money, I still get money from two other things, for college savings and general saving/. I do bike and car street racing four or five times a week, and it brings in about 100 to 200 dollars a race, so long as I win. I also instruct fighting clubs at the gym. Because of these jobs, I have enough money to get by on, and I have more saved up. Although I'm not technically allowed to live on my own, nobody notices, not even at school.

You see, I'm the school loner. Every school has one. They are the person that listens and observes, but does not act. The person who keeps their head down like nobody bothers me.

This is my life. Wings, work, school, orphan. Welcome to hell.


End file.
